Mechanical joints for transmitting rotary power, such as an externally splined shaft that is matingly engaged to an internally splined shaft, frequently utilize a boot seal for covering the power transmitting members of the mechanical joint. Conventional boot seals include a pair of coupling portions that are coupled to the opposite sides of a body portion. The body portion is usually configured with bellows, convolutions or similar means to permit the coupling portions to move axially relative to one another. The coupling portions generally include a circumferentially-extending groove that is configured to receive a metallic or plastic boot clamp. The boot clamp is employed to retain the coupling portion to a power transmitting member of the mechanical joint (typically to an input member or an output member) secure the boot seal to the power transmitting members.
While such designs have generally been successful in protecting the power transmitting joint members from contact with debris and moisture, those skilled in the art will appreciate that an improved boot seal is highly desirable. In this regard, it is highly desirable that assembly of the boot seal to the power transmitting joint members be more efficient and require relatively less tooling. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for debris and moisture to travel through the open end of a boot seal where the debris and moisture contribute to wear and/or corrosion. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved boot seal which better resists the infiltration of debris and moisture through the open end of the boot seal.